I Put A Spell On You
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: They say there's no such thing as love at first sight, but what happens when this old saying comes true for Shaggy? And is the cowardly teen's new girlfriend hiding something from him? Pairings: OC/Shaggy, possible Shaggy/Velma in later chapters, Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters and trademarks are copyright 2009 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. I am not making any money off of writing this story, I am just a fan. Parts of the story were inspired by the television series "Sabrina the Teenage Witch" and "Bewitched", no challenge to the ownerships of both these series is implied.

Chapter 1

Our story opens as Norville Rogers, or Shaggy as he's known to his friends walks through the aisles of a large grocery store in the small town of Coolsville, Ohio; for many years Shaggy has been a member of the world famous group of teenage detectives known as Mystery Inc., in addition to that the lanky teenager was also captain of his high school's track and gymnastics teams.

Shaggy has always been known as a bit of a coward and somewhat of a heavy eater; during each mystery that the gang has solved over the years Shaggy had always been afraid of whatever supposedly real monster or ghost he and his friends faced until of course the inevitable conclusion of the cases when the villain would be revealed as a fake always trying to cover up some sort of crime they were trying to commit.

However there was one thing that Shaggy had always nervous about mystery or no mystery, specifically love and or romance; Shaggy had a few girlfriends over the years but it seemed like every time the cowardly teenager found someone special they turned out to be an alien, not interested him or for whatever reason the relationship didn't work; the lanky teenager seemed like he would never find a girl or woman that would have a serious relationship with him and was ready to give up on love, that is until one late summer Thursday evening when the teenager was doing some shopping.

The lanky teen made his way down the aisle of the store which contained potato chips, pretzels and other salty snacks which happened to be some of Shaggy's favorite treats; the green shirted part-time investigator was making his way down one side of the aisle and as he was doing so didn't see the woman who was making her way down the other side of the aisle; Shaggy looked up for a second and as he did, collided with the woman which knocked her and the grocery items she was carrying to the floor.

"Zoinks! like I am so sorry, here let me help you up" Shaggy said taking the woman's hand and lifting her up.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault; I guess I should really be more careful when I'm shopping" the woman replied.

"Like no, no it was really my fault, sometimes I'm so lost in my own thoughts I forget everything around me; the least I can do is help you pick up your groceries" Shaggy remarked.

"Why thank you, that's very nice of you" the woman replied.

Shaggy and the woman picked up her groceries from the white tile floor of the store and put them back into her cart, luckily none of the items were damaged or broken which made both of them very happy.

As the two of them were placing the woman's groceries into the cart Shaggy inexplicably found himself looking over the woman with some interest; the lanky teenage sleuth noticed that she had long dark brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a modest dark green dress along with light purple leggings and what looked like dark green heels; the cowardly teen found himself admiring the woman's beauty as she and Shaggy finished putting her groceries back into her cart.

"Thank you very much for your help, um… I'm sorry I didn't seem to catch your name" the woman said.

"My name, my name is Norville, Norville Rogers but my friends call me Shaggy" he replied with a smile.

"Shaggy, that's certainly an interesting name" the woman remarked.

"I like to think so; by the way what's yours?" Shaggy asked.

"My name is Amanda, Amanda Collins" she said introducing herself.

"Like it's very nice to meet you Miss Collins" Shaggy replied.

"Please, Miss Collins is so formal, just call me Amanda" the woman commented.

"OK, Amanda; by the way has anyone ever told you that you're quite beautiful" Shaggy said smiling.

"Why thank you Shaggy, that's very polite of you" Amanda replied.

"You're welcome; by the way do you live here in Coolsville?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure, as a matter of fact I just moved here a few weeks ago; I'm sort of a stranger in these parts" Amanda replied.

"Like you don't say, well the least I could do is accompany you while you finish your shopping" Shaggy said.

"You know as a matter of fact I'd like that, by the way you're pretty handsome yourself Shaggy" Amanda replied smiling at the cowardly teen.

"Why thank you, Amanda" Shaggy remarked.

With that Shaggy and Amanda Collins continued their grocery shopping, all the while the cowardly teenager was thinking about the unexpected way they had met and that she seemed to be quite the looker; later as they approached the check-out counter, Shaggy's head began racing with romantic thoughts.

"Like this Amanda Collins might be the perfect girl, she looks great, she seems to like my personality and best of all she seems to like the same snacks as much as I do; maybe, just maybe I've found myself a girlfriend, I know I'll ask her if she's seeing anyone, oh I just hope that she's okay with that" Shaggy thought to himself.

The pair walked through one of the check stands with Amanda paying for her groceries first, then Shaggy paid for his groceries; after all the items were checked and bagged the two of them decided to walk out of the store together into the parking lot and it was then that the cowardly sleuth decided to break the ice.

"Like Amanda, can I ask you a personal question?" Shaggy wondered.

"Yes Shaggy, what is it?" Amanda replied.

"Well I hope that you don't take this the wrong way or anything like that but, here goes: are you seeing anyone that is to say do you have a boyfriend?" the cowardly teen asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"No that's a good question to ask, as a matter of fact I'm not really seeing anyone; like I said I just moved here a few weeks ago and you're one of the first residents of Coolsville I've met" Amanda replied.

"That's wonderful, like by any chance would you want to go on a date with me?" Shaggy asked, scratching the back of his head and waiting for her answer nervously.

"Actually you seem like a very nice guy and a very friendly person, so my answer would be yes, I would definitely like to go out with you" Amanda replied.

"You would? Like thank you Ms. Collins, thank you! this is fantastic news, I just can't believe it, so when would you like to go out? Shaggy wondered.

"Well how about tomorrow night, you can choose the place if you'd like" Amanda replied.

"Like that sounds great, would you settle for the old Malt Shop on Carter Street?" Shaggy asked.

"Malt Shop? That sounds very groovy and very retro, I like it" Amanda replied.

"OK, do you want to pick me up at my house or should I pick you up at your house?" Shaggy asked.

"Why don't I pick you up at your house OK?" Amanda asked.

"I'd love that, here I'll give you my address" Shaggy replied, he then pulled a small slip of paper out of his wallet and gave it to her; she looked at it, smiled and then slipped it into her purse.

"Cool Shaggy, I'll pick you up at 7 PM, how does that sound?" Amanda replied.

"Like that sounds terrific, by the way would you object if I introduced you to some friends of mine before we head to the Malt Shop?" Shaggy asked.

"I would love that, I'm sure any friends of yours can be friends of mine too; I have to be going, see you tomorrow night Shaggy" Amanda said with a loving tone in her voice as she walked over to a purple convertible, she got in and then drove out of the parking lot back towards her house.

As Shaggy walked to his red racing car which he hadn't used in quite some time, in fact he hadn't used it since the whole Dracula Werewolf incident, he smiled, jumped up and clicked his heels together in happiness; as a matter of fact, if you saw the cowardly teenage sleuth you would think he just had a personality transplant or something of that nature, in fact it seemed like Shaggy was having the perfect day as he opened the car, started it and drove off.

"Like I can't believe it, I must have a guardian angel watching out for me; Crystal, Googie, Rachel and all the girls I dated or liked are now a thing of the past, I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Amanda Collins might just be my permanent girlfriend, man I can't wait to get home and I can't wait for tomorrow night" Shaggy thought.

Shaggy Rogers drove through the streets and back to the small house which he was living in and had lived in ever since he was a kid, of course ever since his parents retired and moved to Plymouth, Massachusetts he decided to keep the house for himself and not sell it; a few minutes passed and Shaggy was still walking on air as he took the groceries from his car and locked it behind him.

He opened the door to the small residence and put the groceries away, smiling all the while; there was some awkward moments after Shaggy walked inside, especially when Scooby walked up to him and licked his face; after his canine companion did so he took the Great Dane's paws and spun him around the room in joy, Scooby of course was quite confused by this but after Shaggy told him about what had happened he understood why he was doing what he was doing.

Later on in the evening after watching television and having a modest snack, Shaggy headed off to bed still grinning about meeting Amanda Collins and his date with her the next evening; at the time though he was unaware that his new girlfriend would get him and the rest of Mystery Inc. into yet another strange mystery and this time it was one that they might not get out of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a small room inside a large Victorian house in the middle of Coolsville, Amanda Collins sat at a small desk in a wooden chair reading over some ancient books which she had brought with her to her new home town; however these were not any ordinary books, they were in fact old spell books filled with useful charms, spells and other incantations, when they met at the grocery store the previous night Amanda Collins had failed to mention an important secret to Shaggy Rogers; the secret being that Amanda was a genuine honest to goodness witch, all the members of her family had been witches or warlocks over the years and she wondered why she hadn't told Shaggy about her background before she agreed to date him.

Amanda realized though that maybe Shaggy would be much different from other guys that she had dated over the years, maybe he would accept her as being a witch and maybe he would enjoy her magical powers, of course there was only one way to find out and that was to talk with him and see if he would indeed accept her for what she really was.

Shaggy meanwhile spent most of the day actually cleaning up his small residence and doing some miscellaneous other things around his house, Scooby naturally helped as well and the two of them did quite a nice job before stopping around late afternoon; as the cowardly teen sat on a sofa in the living room watching television, he was quite surprised around two thirty in the afternoon to hear a knock at his door.

"Like I wonder who could be visiting me at this hour, it's too early for Amanda to get here but maybe she's here early; well I guess I better go see who it is" Shaggy remarked.

He got up from the sofa and walked over to the front door, joined by Scooby Doo of course and opened it; he was surprised once again as Fred, Daphne and Velma were standing in the doorway; he smiled and wondered why his friends had decided to visit him.

"Fred, Daphne, Velma, like it's sure a surprise to see you; what's up?" Shaggy asked.

"That's what we would like to know Shaggy" Fred said.

"What do you mean?" Shaggy wondered.

"We haven't seen or heard from you since yesterday morning, we figured you were in trouble or something" Daphne remarked.

"Nope, far from it as a matter of fact" Shaggy replied.

"I guess so; by the way Shaggy what did you do to your house? It looks clean and tidy" Velma remarked with some surprise in her voice.

"Rhat's recause Raggy ras a rate ronight" Scooby remarked with a giggle.

"Scooby, like why did you have to tell them that?" Shaggy asked, turning to his canine companion with a somewhat embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh, I didn't know Shaggy had a date" Velma teased him in addition to giggling a little.

"Yeah come on Shaggy, tell us who the lucky girl is, we're all dying to know" Daphne added.

"Like OK if you guys really want to pry, her name is Amanda Collins and we met at the grocery store last night; we kind of bumped into each other, I commented on how nice she looked and she commented on how nice I looked and things pretty much took off from there" Shaggy replied.

"Congratulations Shaggy I had no idea you were this good with women" Fred remarked.

"Like I didn't know I was either, but I figured after all of my bad experiences with girlfriends in the past I was either going to give up or keep trying, so I decided to suck it up and get back on the horse called dating" Shaggy replied.

"Well good for you Shaggy, I certainly hope things work out for you and Amanda" Daphne remarked.

"Oh like that reminds me, I told her that I wanted to introduce you guys to her before we left on our date" the cowardly teen replied.

"Sounds good, by the way are you picking her up or is she picking you up?" Fred asked.

"She's going to pick me up here about 7 o'clock, man I cannot wait for her to get here" Shaggy replied.

"Boy you sound really excited about this date of yours Shaggy" Daphne commented.

"Well like why shouldn't I be? Besides, I really think Amanda's going to be the one and you guys never know she might even be Mrs. Shaggy Rogers some day if things go well" the cowardly teen replied.

"Shaggy, I don't know about that; she might not be miss right, she might have some kind of secret, she well I don't know but all I know is don't expect too much from this relationship, especially after the whole Crystal thing a few years back" Velma explained.

"Velma, like I'm confident that Amanda is going to be the one, she's got a wonderful personality, she loves the same snacks as I do and she even said groovy in the store, I really think we'll hit it off" the cowardly teen said.

"Well ok, but if anything goes wrong, just remember we'll be here for you to cheer you up" the bespectacled girl replied, putting her arm around Shaggy.

"Like you know something, you guys are the best friends a guy ever had" the cowardly teen commented.

Several hours passed and Fred, Daphne and Velma continued to discuss Shaggy's date that evening; the rest of the gang and the cowardly teen waited anxiously for the appointed hour to arrive, finally it was 7 o'clock and Shaggy was ready to welcome his possible new girlfriend.

As if on cue the gang could hear the front doorbell ring, the lanky teenager walked over the window and could see a familiar figure standing outside the door; the teen sleuth also noticed the automobile Amanda had pulled up in.

"Like I don't believe it" Shaggy remarked.

"What's up Shaggy?" Fred asked.

"You guys aren't going to believe this but Amanda just arrived, in a purple convertible!" the teen declared.

"What?" Fred and the girls said in unison.

"Like yeah, she's standing outside the doorway right now" Shaggy explained.

"Jeepers, she must be pretty rich if she's driving a convertible" Daphne remarked.

"Well like there's only one way to find out" Shaggy replied.

The cowardly teen sleuth went over to the door from the window and opened it, standing in the doorway was Amanda Collins clad in pretty much the same outfit she wore the previous day when Shaggy met her, the only difference was that she was wearing a dark purple jacket in addition to her other clothing.

"Like hi Amanda!" Shaggy said, as the brown haired woman stepped into the house after giving the cowardly teen a hug and a kiss.

"What a very nice house Shaggy, it's very beautiful" Amanda replied.

"Thank You Amanda, I actually lived here all my life; in fact this house use to belong to my parents before they retired and moved to Massachusetts" Shaggy explained.

"That's pretty cool, so where are the friends you were going to introduce me to?" Amanda asked.

"Right here, Amanda Collins I would like you to meet my friends from Mystery Inc: Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and my Great Dane Scooby Doo" Shaggy said introducing everyone.

"So you're Shaggy's date, he was sure accurate with your description Miss Collins" Fred remarked.

"Why thank you Fred" Amanda replied.

"It's certainly nice to meet you Ms. Collins, Shaggy's told us a lot about you" Daphne said.

"I'm sure he did, now I'm curious; what is this Mystery Inc. that Shaggy mentioned?" Amanda wondered.

"Well it's a detective agency the five of us run, we really enjoy the work and it's kind of a fun business" Fred explained.

"A detective agency, that sounds pretty far out, well any friends of Shaggy's are friends of mine and I was very glad to meet you" Amanda replied.

"Like I guess that means we should get going then" the teen sleuth commented.

"Well, we'll let you two go on your way and have fun on your date Shaggy, ok?" Fred remarked.

"Like we sure will, goodbye gang and we'll see you later" the cowardly teen replied.

With that Shaggy and Amanda walked outside and got into Amanda's convertible; after making sure the two of them were buckled up Amanda started the car and the two of them were off to the Malt Shop for their first date.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About fifteen minutes had passed and Amanda guided her convertible into the parking lot of the Carter Street Malt Shop; the pair exited the automobile and entered the small establishment as they prepared to get something to eat.

Shaggy and Amanda picked out a cozy booth in the corner of the restaurant to sit in, as they settled into the booth they noticed that the establishment was somewhat crowded and the cowardly teen looked a bit embarrassed as the two of them waited for someone to present them with a menu.

"Boy like I sure goofed, I had no idea the Malt Shop was going to be so busy tonight; well I guess with it being Friday night and all I should have expected this" Shaggy remarked.

"Oh don't worry about it Shaggy, you didn't know; besides it gives us a chance to talk about things, like how did you get started in solving mysteries for example?" Amanda replied.

"In that case, like just talking sounds good to me" the cowardly teen remarked.

"So Shaggy, why don't you tell me about yourself, like for example how you met your friends and how you got started solving mysteries?" Amanda asked.

"Well like I've known Fred, Daphne and Velma for years, we all met when we were kids as a matter of fact; originally we just had some of the same classes, but one day we decided to form Mystery Inc. and started solving mysteries; first we solved a few cases around Coolsville, then we started solving mysteries in other parts of the country and then eventually we solved cases worldwide, we're pretty well known now and it seems like everywhere we go we get recognized" Shaggy explained.

"Wow that sounds pretty exciting, what about Scooby Doo, how do you get him?" Amanda wondered.

"I've had Scooby ever since I was little, in fact my parents took my to a puppy farm one day, it's sort of like a pet shop out in the country; anyway, I picked him out and I've raised him ever since he was small, he's really a super dog and I don't know what I would do without him" Shaggy explained.

"He sure sounds like a terrific canine, and he certainly seemed friendly when I came to your house and met your friends" Amanda replied.

"Like he sure is" Shaggy remarked.

"So now that I know more about your friends, what about you?" Amanda asked.

"Like ok, well I was born and raised here in Coolsville; I've lived here pretty much all my life, my dad was a local policeman and my mom worked as a secretary; unfortunately my parents got divorced when I was in my late twenties and it was really hard on me, so I decided to take some time off from solving mysteries and traveled the world with Scooby and his nephew Scrappy Doo; we saw so many cool things during those years and it really helped me deal with my parents' divorce, after that I got back together with the gang and solved a few more mysteries, I actually helped one of my friends out when she was a reporter for a while as well; then after helping capture the thirteen most evil ghosts on the planet the gang separated for a while" Shaggy explained.

"You had a very interesting life so far Shaggy, and I'm sorry about your parents; I guess it's tough for anyone to go through having their parents divorcing, so what happened after capturing the thirteen ghosts?" Amanda wondered.

"Well Scooby, Scrappy and I received an offer to teach a school whose students ended up being the daughters of famous ghosts and ghouls, then I inherited a gigantic southern plantation from my uncle which was haunted of course but we managed to capture the ghosts who ended up being fake; I decided to give the plantation and the jewels I inherited away though, after all what was I going to do with a million dollars in jewels, then after that Count Dracula turned me into a werewolf just so I could drive in his dumb monster race which I won; then after a few years I took a job as a customs inspector at an airport with Scooby of course, then the gang got back together and solved a few mysteries and here I am today" Shaggy continued.

"Man what an exciting life and career, it's too bad about the jewels though; I love jewelry and I bet one of the pieces you inherited might have looked good on me" Amanda replied.

"I bet it would have too, now that you've told you a little about me, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself" Shaggy remarked.

"Sure, well I was born in Massachusetts and lived there until I started college; I majored in journalism at Ohio State University and lived with my parents until I started school, once I started college I decided to live on campus and it was a pretty interesting experience to say the least, everyone was pretty friendly and I really enjoyed the time I spent on campus" Amanda explained.

"Really? What kind of journalism did you major in?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, I wrote for the Ohio State University campus newspaper and then after I graduated from college someone contacted me from a regional magazine and said that they liked my writing and offered me a job, so I took it and that's what I'm doing now" Amanda replied.

"That sounds cool, you know I think I mentioned this but one of my friends wrote for a magazine in the 80's" Shaggy said.

"Yeah, you know something, I think I might have to talk to your friend some time; maybe I can get some journalism tips" Amanda replied.

"You know I think she would like that; so, what happened after you accepted the magazine job?" Shaggy wondered.

"Well, after I took the job at the magazine I began looking for a place to live; one day I was looking through some real estate listings online and I happened upon the website for the city of Coolsville; after doing some research on the city, it looked like a nice place to live so I decided to search through the local real estate listings and eventually I found a large Victorian style house towards the middle of town that I really enjoyed, so I bought it and here I am" Amanda replied.

"That's wonderful" Shaggy remarked; the usually cowardly teen found himself looking into the eyes of the young brown haired woman as she sat across the table from him, almost as if in a trance, unable to take his eyes off her; through the years Shaggy had several girlfriends, but none of them were like Amanda Collins, in fact as the usually craven sleuth sat across the table from his date he realized that there was something about this girl that captivated him like no other girl he had ever dated.

"_I just don't know what it is about Amanda, but there's something about her, something I just can't put my finger on; I don't know what it is but she's not like any girl I've ever dated before, she listens to me, she cares about me and she doesn't seem frightened or nervous about my past, I just hope this relationship can last a long time, maybe if the rest of the night goes well I'll ask her for another date"_ Shaggy thought to himself as he continued to think about his newest and hopefully permanent girlfriend, however his train of though was about to be broken as a black haired man wearing a white shirt and blue jeans walked up to Amanda and Shaggy's table; knowing it was time to order something to eat, the cowardly teen's date decided to let him know that a waiter had arrived at their table.

"Uh Shaggy?" Amanda asked.

"Yes?" the once cowardly teen replied with a smile on his face.

"It's time to order something to eat Shaggy" Amanda said.

The teen sleuth then looked over at the waiter standing at the foot of the table and carrying two glossy menus, which he placed on the table for the two of them to look over.

"Oh, sorry about that Amanda, I was just thinking" Shaggy said.

"Thinking about what?" Amanda wondered.

"Thinking about you and this night so far, it's been wonderful" Shaggy replied.

"Why thank you Shaggy, but the night's barely begun, I mean we haven't even ordered yet" Amanda replied.

"Oh, so we haven't, well I guess we should; why don't you go first Amanda" Shaggy said.

"That's very sweet of you and I think I will" Amanda replied.

Amanda then looked over the menu and decided to order a Grilled Chicken Sandwich with Swiss cheese, as well as a side salad while Shaggy decided to order a Bacon Cheeseburger and an order of French fries; as for a drink, the two of them decided to share a vanilla milkshake, which they both greatly enjoyed.

Surprisingly this was one of the few times the normally cowardly teen didn't order everything on the menu and believe it or not he actually paid for the entire meal out of his own pocket which both surprised and impressed Amanda to no end; after dinner was finished, the cowardly teen and the brown haired young woman walked out of the malt shop and out to the parking lot holding hands.

"So Amanda, what did you think of dinner?" Shaggy asked as he opened the passenger's side door of the young woman's convertible.

"I sure did and I'm quite impressed Shaggy; that might be one of the best meals I've ever had, and I have to admit, that malt shop has great food" Amanda replied smiling as she opened the driver's side door of the automobile.

"Thanks and I'm happy you liked it; actually that's been a hang out for teenagers in Coolsville for years, not to mention me and my friends enjoy it as well" Shaggy answered.

Within a few moments Amanda had put the keys into the ignition and started up the automobile; the young brown haired woman then guided the vehicle onto Coolsville's Main Street while throughout the ride, both of them thought about their good fortune and hoped that there would be more dates like the one they had tonight.

A few minutes later, the brown haired woman pointed the vehicle towards the center of town which surprised the cowardly teen a little; while he scratched his head and wondered just where the purple convertible was headed, he was unaware that the driver of the vehicle was getting ready to spring a huge secret on the cowardly sleuth; a few moments later the teen detective was surprised to discover that he and his female companion were heading towards City Park, which was the largest park in the city and was where Shaggy and his friends had been many times, but this time things would be quite different as the cowardly teen wondered just why he and Amanda were heading for a park.

"Amanda, I thought since dinner was over we were going to my house or your house" Shaggy said.

"Well, sort of; actually I wanted the two of us to come here because there's something I wanted to talk to you about" Amanda replied.

"Like what?" Shaggy asked.

"You'll see" Amanda said with a smile.

Suddenly the cowardly teen became quite nervous as he sat in the passenger seat of the vehicle; usually when someone said what Amanda had just said to him, it was usually followed by something rather unpleasant, like "I'm an alien" or "I'm not interested in you" or something like that; in this case it was something sort of unpleasant, but as it would turn out, it wasn't something that Shaggy really minded at all.

After a few more minutes of driving, the purple automobile pulled to a stop in the parking lot of Coolsville City Park; a few seconds later the cowardly teen and Amanda exited the car and walked through the park, where the duo were quite surprised to see that despite the late hour, there were still a few couples out taking a late walk, or spending time with one another, like Shaggy and Amanda.

The brown haired woman looked at Shaggy and smiled as she and the cowardly teen gazed up at the night sky, which was filled with hundreds of thousands of twinkling stars which normally wouldn't have been too interesting to Shaggy, unless he was with one of the other members of Mystery Inc, mainly Velma Dinkley, who would have told him the names of each and every constellation in the sky, but for now the two young adults simply watched the heavens and enjoyed each others company.

However, as Amanda looked up at the skies she knew she would have to tell Shaggy her secret and she also knew that if she didn't tell him soon, she would never get the chance to, so she led Shaggy over to a park bench and the pair of young people sat down; the brown haired young woman then took the cowardly teen's hands and looked deep into his eyes, getting ready to pour her heart out to the person who she had spent so much time with in the past few days and who was such a friendly and wonderful influence on her.

"Shaggy, do you remember when I told you that I wanted the two of us to come here because there was something I wanted to tell you?" Amanda asked.

"Yes I remember" Shaggy replied.

"I think it's the right time to tell you what I've been wanting to tell you since I met you, and I truly, sincerely hope that you will understand what I have to tell you and that you don't laugh and don't ridicule me at all; and no matter what no one, except for your friends that is, can ever know the truth about me and what I am about to tell you" Amanda remarked.

"Amanda, I've been through so much in my life and I've been through so much with my friends, that I will completely understand whatever your secret is and whatever you are, I will not ridicule you at all, so go ahead and tell me whatever you need to tell me" Shaggy replied as he took Amanda's hand and kissed it.

"Okay, if you say so, here goes: I Amanda Collins, am and always have been since birth, a real, spell casting, occasionally cauldron stirring and although I don't do it very often, broom riding witch; basically I have magical powers and I am quite good at using them if I do say so myself, so Shaggy what do you have to say?" Amanda asked as she waited for the cowardly teen's answer.

"Amanda, like I told you in the Malt Shop, I once was in love with an alien and I once found myself attracted to Dracula's wife, although I've never told anyone that; if I find those kinds of girls attractive, then I think a college student who's also a witch is pretty attractive too" Shaggy said as he leaned over to the young woman and kissed her on the cheek.

"Shaggy, you don't know how happy this makes me; I've dated so many guys who when I told them I was a witch turned tail and ran away, or dumped me right on the spot or never spoke to me again, in fact you might be the first guy I've talked to that likes me for who I am and didn't gasp when I described my secret" Amanda replied as she began to tear up; a few seconds later tears then begun to stream down her face and finally she began crying, which surprised Shaggy somewhat, in that he didn't know quite what to make of what was going on.

"Amanda, what's the matter?" Shaggy asked.

"It's just that, well you're the first guy who's ever really and truly cared for me and doesn't care about me being a witch and having magical powers" Amanda replied, still somewhat teary eyed.

"Amanda, it's like I said before, I don't care who you are or what you are, it doesn't matter to me; I love you and when you meet someone you should love or like them for who they are, if you have to change yourself or your personality just to impress a guy or a girl it's not worth it" Shaggy said as he put his hands on the woman's shoulders and began pulling her into a hug.

"Shaggy, that was beautiful, I-I don't know what to say, but thank you" Amanda replied as she clearly enjoyed having a handsome young gentleman like Shaggy Rogers as a boyfriend.

"You're welcome Amanda, I guess I've always had the soul of a poet in me; and sometimes it just comes out, in this case it came out at the right time and in the right place, and in the right situation" Shaggy said as he began to softly wipe the tears from Amanda's cheek.

"Shaggy?" Amanda asked.

"Yes? Shaggy replied.

"Please do me a huge favor" Amanda remarked.

"Anything, what is it?" Shaggy answered.

"Please, please, never ever leave my side" Amanda replied.

"Don't worry Amanda, I won't" Shaggy said as she and the cowardly teen continued to hug each other tightly.

"So Shaggy, now that you know who and what I am, what do you want to do?" Amanda asked.

"To be completely honest, I'm getting a bit sleepy" Shaggy replied with a yawn.

"Actually I'm getting a little tired also; do you want to stay over at my house or should we go over to your house?" Amanda asked.

"How about we go over to your house? You said your parents live in another state right?" Shaggy answered.

"Massachusetts actually; that is an excellent idea though" Amanda replied.

"Okay, oh I almost forgot" Shaggy said.

"What's that?" Amanda asked.

"Well, I don't have my travel suitcase with me and I don't have a change of clothes or my pajamas" Shaggy replied.

"Is that all? I can take care of that easily" Amanda said.

"How's that?" Shaggy asked.

"Easy, with magic; watch this: Leaves of Green and Wind so clear bring Shaggy Rogers clothes right here!" Amanda said as she raised her arms; suddenly a bright blue glow appeared in the parking lot, specifically in the back seat of Amanda's convertible, naturally this made Shaggy quite curious so he took Amanda's hand and the pair began walking back towards the parking lot, once the duo arrived at the purple convertible Shaggy was quite shocked to see a familiar looking black suitcase in the backseat of the vehicle.

"Zoinks! Like how did that get here?" Shaggy wondered.

"By magic of course, and that's not all, take a look inside the suitcase" Amanda replied.

So naturally Shaggy opened the suitcase and inside were a couple pairs of socks, a couple pairs of underwear, a couple of green shirts, a couple pairs of red pants and the teen's pajamas; at first the cowardly teen scratched his head and wondered just what had happened, but once he figured things out he smiled and began hugging Amanda once again.

"Amanda, you are one wonderful witch!" Shaggy declared.

"Thanks Shaggy and you're very welcome" Amanda replied.

"Well my dear, I do believe it's time to get going" Shaggy said.

"I do believe you're right Shaggy, just let me get my keys out of my purse and I'll open the car" Amanda replied.

"Okay" Shaggy remarked.

The brown haired young woman then began searching through her purse until she found a key ring; once she located her keys she used one of them to open the door of the convertible and once she did that, she sat down in the front seat.

She then pushed a button on the dashboard and the passenger's side door also unlocked, allowing Shaggy to enter the vehicle, which he did; once Shaggy and Amanda were securely buckled into their seats Amanda started up the car and she guided the vehicle out of the parking lot and into the streets of Coolsville towards their final destination of the home of Amanda Collins.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After about fifteen or twenty minutes of driving the sleek purple convertible pulled to a stop outside a large Victorian house located in the outskirts of town, which was the home of one Amanda Collins and where Shaggy Rogers was about to visit and learn more about his new magical girlfriend.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home" Amanda declared after pulling the car into the driveway.

"Like this is your house? It kind of reminds me of something from Salem, not to mention it's just a little creepy looking" Shaggy remarked as he and Amanda exited the convertible.

"Shaggy, don't tell me you're scared of a little thing like an old house?" the young woman asked.

"Well, not really; it's just that every time I set foot in a creepy looking house I always get chased by ghosts or monsters; oh no, that reminds me, I forgot about Scooby Doo, he's probably still at my house" Shaggy replied.

"Shaggy, I tell you what, once we get inside the house, you can call your friends and make sure Scooby's okay, okay?" Amanda answered.

"Sounds good to me" Shaggy replied.

"Okay" Amanda said.

With that she and Shaggy began walking up to the front of the house; after a few minutes Shaggy and Amanda reached the front door and the brown haired young witch used her house key to open it; after Amanda did this, she and the cowardly teen walked inside the young woman's house.

Shaggy found himself looking around the front room of the young woman's home somewhat amazed; the room consisted of a large gray sofa, a wooden table and chairs, and several portraits that hung on the walls; meanwhile Amanda had left the room and began walking upstairs towards her bedroom.

"Make yourself at home Shaggy, I'm just going to put my keys and purse in my bedroom and then I'll set up the guest room for you, okay?" Amanda called out while she walked up the stairs.

"Like that sounds good, I'm going to go ahead and call the gang okay?" Shaggy asked.

"Go right ahead, the phone is on the wall near the kitchen" Amanda replied.

"Cool, and thanks for letting me stay over night" Shaggy said.

"It was my pleasure Shaggy and I was glad to do it" Amanda remarked.

While Amanda walked up the stairs and put away her purse and keys in her bedroom, Shaggy walked into the kitchen, found the phone and began dialing the number for Velma's house; the cowardly teen had decided to call Velma first because he considered the bespectacled girl to be his best friend, considering he had known her since they were little; after a few moments, and a few rings of the telephone Shaggy finally heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello this is Velma" the bespectacled girl remarked.

"Velma, this is Shaggy" the cowardly sleuth replied.

"Shaggy, it's certainly taken a while for you to call, what's up?" Velma asked.

"Oh nothing much, other than having the best night of my life!" Shaggy declared happily, although to Velma it sounded almost as if he was yelling.

"Oh really? So what happened with you and Amanda?" Velma asked.

"Well, we went out on a date to the old Malt Shop on Carter Street and she was quite impressed with the fact that I paid for the entire meal" Shaggy replied.

"You paid for the entire meal, yourself?" Velma asked, sounding somewhat surprised that the cowardly sleuth would pay for his date out of his own pocket.

"Sure did, then after that we drove in her car and we stopped at Coolsville City Park; and you won't believe what happened while we were at the park" Shaggy responded.

"Hmm, judging by your past history with women, I would say it wasn't very good news, but go ahead and tell me anyway" Velma replied.

"Well, we sat down on an old bench in the park, and get this: she told me she was a witch, a real witch, like isn't that great?" Shaggy asked, sounding as if he was about to float several feet off the floor.

For the next few moments there was somewhat of an awkward silence; one his end of the phone Shaggy was smiling from ear to ear at what he had told Velma, particularly the fact that his new main squeeze was a sorceress, meanwhile on her end the bespectacled teen seemed somewhat shocked at what the cowardly detective had told her; Velma knew that both she and Shaggy had dated for a period of time, but had broken it off when they decided to each date other people for a while, although it remained to be seen if the pair's decision was permanent or temporary.

Velma also knew that the two of them had bad experiences with dating in terms of the supernatural; Velma with Ben Ravencroft, a warlock who wanted to rule the world and who used Velma and the rest of the gang to find a spell book, Shaggy with Crystal, an alien from another planet, who loved the cowardly teen greatly, naturally he loved her back but as she explained before she left, their relationship could never work, because as they say long distance relationships never work out.

Now Shaggy was in love with a girl who was a sorceress, someone who on the surface would seem to be an ordinary young woman, but in truth had a secret that she had been attempting to hide for quite some time; but when she spoke to Shaggy and told him about it he couldn't have been happier, although the other four members of the group including Scooby Doo weren't too sure about her yet; what seemed to be an eternity passed, but in reality it was only a few minutes as Shaggy stood in the front room of his new girlfriend's house waiting for Velma to speak to him again.

"Velma, Velma are you still there?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, I'm here Shaggy; did you say that Amanda was a witch?" Velma responded.

"Sure, why?" Shaggy inquired.

"Shaggy, I don't want to hurt your feelings, or do anything to cause the friendship between us to end, but well, how should I or can I put this? You know what happened with me and Ben Ravencroft right? I mean what if Amanda turns out to be someone who wants to take over the world, or to use you to commit a major crime or something like that" Velma replied.

"Velma, I don't think this is as bad as that; I mean when we talked at the Malt Shop and the park she seemed pleasant enough, plus there was something that Ben didn't have that she had" Shaggy remarked.

"What?" Velma wondered.

"Well, when I looked into her eyes it seemed like she was helpless, even though she is a sorceress; to tell the truth it almost seemed like she was afraid of something, or someone" Shaggy replied.

"Hmm… that's kind of weird; Amanda sounds like the kind of person who would have all the power that anyone could ever have, I mean she is a witch after all; heck we both know people with magical powers and they seem to have all the power in the world, and they're not afraid of anything" Velma remarked.

"True, true, like Vincent Van Ghoul for instance" Shaggy stated.

"That's right, when I first met him he seemed to have the power to handle anything, there's no way he would be afraid of anything, or anyone, well except for that one ghost" Velma replied.

"Like yeah, Nicara; I have to say, she was someone to be afraid of, by the way sorry for thinking she was attractive and all" Shaggy responded.

"That's all right Shaggy, I know she had you under a spell; I mean if it was reversed and someone put me under a spell like that, I probably couldn't resist that person either" Velma replied.

"Yeah no kidding, but enough about that; there's something else I wanted to tell you about Amanda" Shaggy said.

"What's that?" Velma asked.

"Well, in the park she said to me don't ever leave my side, ever, or something like that" Shaggy replied.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting; although I guess most girls are like that, although was I ever like that when we were dating?" Velma wondered.

"Like on occasion; by the way, not to change the subject, but you know I still care a lot about you Velma" Shaggy replied.

"I know you do Shaggy, and to tell the truth I care a lot about you myself" Velma remarked.

"You know there's something else that I wanted to tell you" Shaggy replied.

"What's that Shaggy?" Velma asked, with a curious tone in her voice.

"Like just that I still have feelings for you and that I still want to be friends with you" Shaggy replied.

"Shaggy, of course we can still be friends, and you know, to tell the truth, I still have feelings for you as well" Velma remarked.

"You do?" Shaggy asked, sounding surprised that someone he had known for such a long time and had dated for quite a while still had feelings for him, even though he was dating someone else.

"Of course; plus I would still like to go out with you, but just as friends, not as a couple" Velma replied.

"Like I would really enjoy that Velma, I would love to go out as friends; but tell me something, those feelings you still have for me, do they include love or affection?" Shaggy remarked.

"I-I guess they do, why?" Velma asked.

"Well, to be honest, I still have those feelings for you too" Shaggy replied.

"I know, I guess we both never really got over each other; although, I hope this doesn't mess up your relationship with Amanda" Velma remarked.

"Don't worry Velma, I care a lot about Amanda, she's one of the most wonderful girls I've ever met, and I want to do whatever it takes to make her happy and content; I want to make sure she'll be my girlfriend for years to come" Shaggy replied.

"Trust me Shaggy, I completely understand what you're going through, and I'm not going to stand in your way; actually if it was the other way around and I was dating a warlock, I would be doing the same things you would be trying to do" Velma remarked.

"Like thanks Velma and I know if the guy was as nice as me, I think he would be glad to have you for a girlfriend" Shaggy replied.

"No problem Shaggy and I'm sure Amanda really likes having you as a boyfriend" Velma stated.

"Believe me Velma, she does; oh, I almost forgot, I left my house so fast with Amanda that I forgot about Scooby Doo, did you check on him to see how he is?" Shaggy asked.

"I did better than that Shaggy; I figured you weren't going to be back home before we left, so when Daphne and Fred left for their houses I explained to Scooby about what was going on and I took him home with me, do you want to talk to him?" Velma answered.

"Sure, go ahead and put him on" Shaggy replied.

"Okay, I'll go get him right now" Velma said; a few seconds later Shaggy could hear the bespectacled girl place the phone down and walk out of the room to retrieve the teenager's cowardly pet.

After about five minutes Shaggy could hear what sounded like the voices of Scooby and Velma, as well as the footsteps of the cowardly canine and the intelligent young woman coming into the room; a few moments later Velma walked back over to the telephone, picked it up and began speaking into the receiver once again.

"Shaggy, are you still there?" Velma asked.

"Yes like I'm still here" Shaggy replied.

"Good, I have Scooby with me right now; I'll give him the phone and then you can talk to him" Velma responded.

"Cool, I'll be waiting" Shaggy replied.

The cowardly teenager could hear the bespectacled girl say something to the Great Dane and then hand the phone to him; the Great Dane took the phone in his paw and began speaking into the receiver to his owner.

"Rello Rhaggy, rhat's up?" Scooby asked.

"Not much Scooby, not much; by the way, I hope you don't mind staying with Velma tonight, I'm staying over at my girlfriend's house" Shaggy replied.

"Rhat's okay, rid you two riss yet?" Scooby inquired.

"Scooby! Well, since you put it that way, no we haven't kissed yet, although it may happen sooner than later" Shaggy responded somewhat shocked and a little embarrassed at the canine's question.

"Rood for you Rhaggy, ry the way rill rour rirlfriend re roining us on rysteries?" Scooby inquired.

"We'll see Scooby, we'll see, but for now I don't see why she couldn't join us" Shaggy replied.

"Rhaggy?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah Scoob?" Shaggy answered.

"Ris she pretty rand does she like dogs?" Scooby replied.

"Scoob, you saw her when the gang came over to visit me, so you can probably tell that she liked dogs" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah, rood roint; ro rare rou roing to rill rang out rith us?" Scooby asked.

"Scooby, of course I'll still hang out with the gang; you guys are my best friends in the world, heck maybe I'll bring Amanda on out mysteries, she might be pretty useful considering she's a witch" Shaggy replied.

"Ra-ra witch?" Scooby said, beginning to whimper a bit.

"Yes Scooby, but don't worry, she only uses spells for good and she wouldn't hurt a fly, okay?" Shaggy asked.

"Rell, re rounds rool" Scooby replied.

"Like she is Scoob, and she's the perfect girl for me; I just, I just love her so much, and we've only known each other for a couple days, I really dig her Scooby Doo and she's so friendly too, she must have been picked by cupid himself because she is gorgeous!" Shaggy said, although Scooby Doo could hear him beaming and could tell that he was smiling broadly over the phone.

"Rou really rike her ruh Rhaggy?" Scooby asked.

"You bet I do Scooby, and I think I can tell she's going to be Mrs. Shaggy Rogers if all goes well" Shaggy said.

"Rhat's rool, ro rhere is rhe row?" Scooby inquired.

"Well she's upstairs putting things away and getting ready for bed; actually I could use some sleep too, tell you what Scooby Doo, let me talk to Velma and then I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Shaggy asked.

"Roray, rye Rhaggy, ree you rommorow" Scooby replied.

"Okay Scooby see you tomorrow" Shaggy said; the Great Dane then handed the phone over to Velma who began speaking to Shaggy once again.

"So, I guess you and Scooby talked about Amanda right?" Velma asked.

"We sure did, and it sounds like Scooby Doo is really impressed with Amanda; I even said she was a witch and that she used her spells for good, and that she wouldn't hurt a fly and he didn't whimper or anything" Shaggy replied.

"I know Shaggy, I heard; just remember what happened with you and Scooby Doo and Crystal and Amber, and with me and Ben Ravencroft" Velma explained.

"Velma, she's not an alien, she won't go back to her own planet and she's not anything like Ben Ravencroft, I really think she'll be a perfect member of the gang" Shaggy replied.

"Well Shaggy, I did see her when you we came over to visit you and she looked very nice, so yeah, I guess she would make a great detective; hopefully we'll have a mystery soon so that she use her skills during a case" Velma remarked.

"Yeah, like I think that would be great; well Velma, judging by the clock it's getting awfully late, so I'm going to go ahead and hang up now, make sure and take care of Scooby Doo while I'm gone okay Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"Certainly Shaggy, and don't worry I'll take good care of him" Velma replied.

"Velma, believe me, you always do; well, good night Velma and sleep well" Shaggy said.

"Good night to you too Shaggy, and sleep well" Velma replied; the bespectacled young woman then hung up the phone, leaving Shaggy to his own thoughts once more, or what would have been his own thoughts except for the footsteps that seemed to be approaching him and the living room; Shaggy gulped for a second before realizing that Amanda was still somewhere in the house, a few moments later Shaggy's suspicions were confirmed and the young woman walked into the room carrying a towel, wearing curlers in her hair and a dark green nightgown as well.

"Hi Shaggy" Amanda remarked as she walked up to Shaggy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Amanda, you look very pretty by the way" Shaggy replied with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Shaggy, you look very handsome too; although you do know I'm wearing a nightgown and hair curlers right?" Amanda asked.

"I know, and it doesn't matter, you still look very beautiful" Shaggy complimented.

"Thank you Shaggy that means a lot to me" Amanda replied as she kissed Shaggy on the cheek once again.

"_Wow, you know a guy could get used to this, maybe I was right about her, maybe she'll make a great addition to the gang"_ Shaggy thought as he stood in front of Amanda, still beaming proudly.

"Shaggy?" Amanda asked.

"Like yes?" Shaggy answered, after being broken out of his thoughts.

"It's getting pretty late, why don't you get grab your suitcase from the sofa and I'll show you to the guest room upstairs" Amanda explained.

"OK" Shaggy replied; the brown haired young witch then took Shaggy's hand and the two of the ascended the staircase to the upper portion of the old Victorian house, soon Amanda had led Shaggy to a bedroom in the middle of the hallway; the cowardly teen realized that this was probably going to be his guest room so he smiled in anticipation.

"Here we are Shaggy, this is going to be your room, I hope you like it" Amanda said as she opened the door to reveal a room that was about the size of your average motel room, only nicer; the room had a closet, TV, night stands, and of course a bed right in the middle which Shaggy was happy to see as he walked over and flopped down in it.

"Man, like am I glad to find this; you know Amanda this is a great room, something tells me I'm going to like it here" Shaggy remarked.

"I'm sure you will Shaggy, now if you need anything my room is right down the hall on the left okay?" Amanda said.

"Like OK" Shaggy replied.

"Well, I have to get some sleep now Shaggy, magic takes a lot out of you and can be very tiring depending on what spells you use and what kind of incantations you cast" Amanda responded.

"Yeah, I'll bet; well, good night Amanda and sweet dreams" Shaggy replied.

"You too Shaggy, and pleasant dreams" Amanda said as she walked out of the room, but not before Shaggy blew her a kiss which she eagerly and gladly caught; once the door closed and Amanda was out of earshot Shaggy began humming _The Wedding March_ as he pulled up the covers on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

That night Shaggy Rogers slept as soundly as a baby, and while he slumbered he had one of the most wonderful dreams of his young life, one that he wished would never end, but deep within his mind, he knew that it would have to come to an end before the night was over.

In the dream Shaggy and his new girlfriend Amanda were in a fairy tale castle, similar to Cinderella's, Sleeping Beauty's or something from any other Disney movie over the years; the dream for Shaggy was very vivid, and it seemed that he was living through it, even though he was asleep; the cowardly teen and the young brown haired witch held each other close, the two of them could be seen wearing the outfits of a prince and princess while they danced together across the floor; as this was going on Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby Doo watched them and smiled, each of the members of Mystery Inc. were quite pleased with the fact that Shaggy and Amanda were together and that they were both in love.

However, all was not well in Coolsville and the Collins home as outside of the old Victorian house, a plume of green smoke suddenly appeared in the front yard and when it disappeared a strange figure stood firmly on Miss Collins' lawn; the figure was obscured by the darkness, and seemed to be avoiding any semblance of light, including the moon which was beginning to shine through the clouds that hovered overhead; while the figure was hidden in darkness, it seemed to dart and scurry about making sure it wasn't seen by anyone or anything that might identify it.

The figure tried as much as possible to avoid the moonlight shining on it, running about the lawn as if the moonlight was a predator attempting to devour it's prey; soon however the figure was caught underneath the moonlight and its figures were displayed to anyone who could see them; the figure was in reality a blonde haired woman who looked to be in her mid forties wearing a dark green cloak, however as she watched the house she seemed to have a smile on her face, as if she was pleased that she had found the old Victorian house and its inhabitants.

"Well, Miss Collins it appears that you have a new boyfriend, and a somewhat cute one at that; however, you won't have long to enjoy him because I will have my revenge on you and I will use him as part of my plan to trap you and take your powers once and for all!" the woman said, cackling evilly before disappearing in another plume of green smoke.

Now that the figure had vanished, the old Victorian house was quiet for now, but soon enough the gang would be embroiled in yet another strange mystery, which would not only involve the cowardly teen's new girlfriend, but would also involve the strange woman who had vanished a few moments before; not only that but during the mystery there was a chance that one of the group might not survive Mystery Inc.'s newest investigation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After possibly the best night of sleep that he had ever had, considering he was sleeping in a house that belonged to a one hundred percent honest to goodness witch, Shaggy Rogers rose from the bed that he was using in the guest room of Amanda Collins' house.

The cowardly sleuth was still smiling after having such a wonderful night of rest and such wonderful dreams as he walked over to his suitcase and put his slippers on before he walked out of the guest bedroom and ventured into the upstairs hallway.

Once he was in the upstairs hallway he caught a scent of something, only he couldn't tell what it was at first, but after a few moments in deep thought Shaggy soon realized that he could recognize the smell and in fact it was an aroma that he had sensed many times before in many different places.

Once he recognized the smell Shaggy's walk became somewhat quicker and before he knew it he had descended the staircase in about 2 minutes, the cowardly teen's sense of smell then became greater and greater as he entered the living room and within a few more moments he had walked into the kitchen, where he noticed that the lights were on and from what he could tell someone was cooking something on the stove.

So being the detective that Shaggy Rogers was, he decided to do some investigation as to who was preparing food in the kitchen. The cowardly teen then walked slowly walked up to the person and placed a hand on the person's shoulder, which usually might not have been a good idea except for the fact that the person who was using the stove was wearing a nightgown, which Shaggy recognized instantly as he placed his other hand on the person's other shoulder, which got the cook's attention.

"Hello Shaggy" Amanda giggled as she placed the spatula she was using down on the stove before turning around to see the cowardly teen himself standing in the kitchen.

"Hi Amanda" Shaggy replied as he wrapped his arms around the witch's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mmm..., thank you Shaggy that was really great" Amanda responded with a smile on her face.

"Like thanks, so did you have a good night's sleep?" Shaggy asked.

"You bet I did, what about you?" Amanda inquired.

"It was wonderful and I slept like a little baby" Shaggy replied.

"That's good to hear, so I'm guessing my cooking brought you from your slumber right?" Amanda inquired.

"Like believe me Amanda, I could be dead to the world and that's the one thing that would wake me up from my sleep: food" Shaggy explained.

"S-Shaggy, would you care to rephrase that?" Amanda said, somewhat nervously.

"Oh, like I'm sorry about that Amanda, I didn't mean to offend you in any way; actually dead people and ghosts are probably some of your best friends right?" Shaggy asked.

"Well now that you mention it: yes; although I don't flaunt it that much" Amanda replied.

"Like I can see why not" Shaggy responded.

"Let's not worry about that right now. I guess you can tell that I'm making some breakfast for us" Amanda replied as she used her spatula to flip a pancake in a griddle on the stove.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I would guess that you're making pancakes right?" Shaggy inquired.

"That's right Shaggy; you know I'm very impressed, although I guess pancakes are a pretty easy food to identify when they're being cooked" Amanda replied.

"Like that's for sure; I've probably had every kind of breakfast food you can imagine in the world, and they are all delicious" Shaggy answered.

"My goodness; you know I would imagine you've been all over the world and been in hundreds of countries and major cities, and probably on every continent on the planet" Amanda replied.

"Yep, that's right; like judging by the way those pancakes look, they're probably pretty close to being done, if I had to guess"" Shaggy remarked.

"Well Shaggy, you would be close in your assumption. Actually I made a few pancakes and placed them on a plate there on the stove if you want them, why don't you go ahead and get a couple plates and a couple glasses from the cabinet and some silverware and we can have some breakfast" Amanda explained.

"Sounds good, I'll get right on it" Shaggy replied.

The sandy haired young man then walked over to the cabinet and retrieved a couple of plates and glasses before going walking to a nearby drawer and retrieving spoons, forks, and knives.

While he was doing that Amanda had placed a couple more pancakes on another plate, next she brought them over to the table as well, making sure everything was in order and after that she sat down at the table to wait for her boyfriend.

Soon Shaggy had brought the necessary silverware, glasses and everything else the duo needed for breakfast to the table and within a few more minutes, the two lovebirds began eating their morning meal.

For the most part the meal was uneventful, except for Shaggy having to get some milk from the refrigerator partway through the meal, but other then that, it went quite well judging by the smile on Shaggy's face.

About twenty minutes later, Shaggy and Amanda finished eating breakfast, and proceeded to put the silverware, dirty dishes and glasses in the kitchen's dishwasher. Once the two of them were finished with that, Shaggy walked back up the stairs to his bedroom, or more specifically to the bedroom that he was using while he stayed with the young woman and changed into his usual green t-shirt, red pants and black shoes, after he changed clothes he walked out of the room and back downstairs towards the living room, where he waited for his new girlfriend to get dressed.

Meanwhile inside Amanda's bedroom, the young sorceress stood in front of a large full length mirror and brushed her luxurious brown hair. After she was finished making sure her hair wasn't too messy and that it was neatly brushed, she walked over to her closet and looked for what clothing she was going to wear for the day; after a few minutes of thinking, Amanda eventually chose a dark green long sleeve shirt, dark purple pants and a pair of Kelly Green shoes to wear for the day ahead.

"Amanda Collins, you look wonderful. A super sorceress to be sure, now I just hope Shaggy thinks I look good" the young witch said as she looked herself over in the mirror; once she was finished examining herself and her clothing, she left her bedroom and walked back downstairs into the living room where Shaggy was sitting on the sofa, waiting for her to show up.

However, when Amanda walked into the living room and Shaggy caught sight of her, he knew that the saying Good Things Come To Those Who Wait definitely applied in this case and once Norville Rogers eyes transmitted what they were seeing to his brain, his lips began moving in a manner that was a bit uncharacteristic for the usually cowardly and hungry young adult.

"H-hello Amanda, you look very pretty" Shaggy said, while Amanda stood in the living room and surveyed her surroundings.

"Would you like me to sit down with you?" Amanda asked, fluttering her eyelashes a bit as she spoke, albeit a bit subconsciously.

"S-Sure" Shaggy remarked nervously, his voice raised a few octaves before going back down to its normal level.

So, with that Amanda Collins walked over to the sofa and sat down right next to Shaggy Rogers; the dark brown haired young woman was now only a few feet away from Shaggy, although she was very friendly, Shaggy couldn't help but feel anxious and on edge in her presence.

Maybe it was because Shaggy wasn't used to having a girl like him for who he was, maybe it was because she was a witch and he wasn't used to talking to someone like her like he did, or maybe it was just because he didn't have too many serious relationships with members of the opposite gender, but whatever it was, as a result of his friendship with Amanda, Shaggy had turned in the span of a few hours from a picture of confidence to a frazzled bundle of nerves, like he always was.

A deafening silence filled the two story Victorian house, both Shaggy and Amanda somewhat confused of what to say to each other, not that they didn't have any ideas. However, considering both of them hadn't had too much experience in romance and matters of the heart, it was a bit difficult for each of them to express the right words to each other about how they truly felt; finally, after running through a million different ways to express her feelings to Shaggy, Amanda decided to break the ice.

"So Shaggy, it's a very nice day isn't it?" the sorceress inquired, looking at the window as she asked her question, before she switched her gaze back to Shaggy on the sofa.

"Like yeah, I guess it is" he replied, although it seemed like his nerves were calming down as he spoke to her, even though he was looking out the windows as well.

"Shaggy, can I ask you something? And I don't mind if you don't answer right away" Amanda said, looking into the young man's eyes while she spoke.

"Yes Amanda?" Shaggy answered.

Amanda Collins then gently placed her hand on the sandy brown haired young man's hand and gripped the bottom of it as she spoke to him. While she gripped his hand, she ran her fingers along the palm of it, smiling all the while, all in all it seemed to Shaggy that Amanda the sorceress really cared for him and was about to say something that resonated deep within her soul.

"Shaggy, in the short time I've known you, I've learned so much about you; you're kind, you're gentle, you have wonderful friends, and a terrific Great Dane, you've solved mysteries all over the world, you've met celebrities, encountered world leaders, and some friendly ghosts and supernatural creatures to boot" Amanda explained, her eyes continuing to peer into Shaggy's as she spoke.

"Like thank you Amanda, that's very sweet of you to say" Shaggy replied.

"But that's not all. There's more, Shaggy ever since we met at the grocery store, you've been incredibly nice to me, paying for my meal at the malt shop, not running screaming after you found out that I was a witch, not running away from my house, when every other boyfriend I've had could never set foot in my house because something might happen to them…" Amanda remarked.

"You already brought that up on our date, but you're very welcome Amanda, and there was no reason for any of those other guys to run away. You're incredibly sweet and kind, you could do so much for the world if people knew how cool you were" Shaggy replied.

"I guess I did huh, although there is a reason why I brought it up again." Amanda remarked.

"No offense Shaggy, but I don't think other people besides you, Scooby and your friends would understand about me. I fully understand that magic is a powerful thing and that the world could be a much better place if people knew and understood about real magic, but the problem is the world is still afraid of witches and warlocks. It seems like people don't want to accept real magic users, they merely like all these magicians and people like David Copperfield and such" Amanda explained.

"Right, like people are still living like witches are a bad thing, like they were in the days of the Salem Witch Trials; and because of that, people don't want to accept someone like me, who could… well, who could turn someone into a frog if they said something wrong" Shaggy replied.

"Exactly Shaggy; of course I'm not a witch who would ever think about contemplating such an act… although certain people who are in the city and state prisons I might consider turning into toads or frogs, just for fun" Amanda remarked.

"Well… I guess that's admirable; although you would be playing judge, jury and executioner in that case and you would be giving people ideas on how to handle criminals, but it is very admirable of you" Shaggy replied.

"Thank you Shaggy; that's exactly why I wanted to talk to you, and tell you how I feel, because, even though I've said this a few times since I met you, I love you; I love you, I love you, I love you, and I hope that you'll take this into consideration when I tell you that I want you to stay with me, and to never leave my side" Amanda said, grasping the lanky young man's hand as she spoke.

"Amanda, of course I'll stay with you. All my life I've protected and stood by people who are a lot like you, like my friends, and Scooby for example; and before you I've had a few other girlfriends that felt the same way you do, and I've stood by them no matter what." Shaggy replied, looking back into the young woman's eyes as he spoke.

"I know you did Shaggy, I can understand that; plus I've kept track of you so to speak during my life" Amanda responded, inhaling a breath of fresh air and waiting for the young man to react or reply to her somewhat unusual comment.

"Kept track of me? Wait, I'm confused. How can you keep track of me if you've never met me?" Shaggy replied, although he slapped the side of his head when he realized who he was speaking to.

"Uh-huh" Amanda nodded.

"Like you probably used some kind of magic spell or something to keep track of me, or watch me when my friends and I were solving mysteries right?" Shaggy asked with a smile on his face.

"Indeed; and I must say that my relatives came up with and were more successful using what the internet is today then any mortal could ever imagine" Amanda replied.

"Internet? Like I thought that was invented in the 60's? Or the 70s or something like that?" Shaggy inquired.

"Well, the mortal equivalent was; but we witches and warlocks invented it first, we used our magic to communicate with one another over vast distances, sort of like today's computer technology" Amanda replied.

"Like how could witches and warlocks use magic to communicate with one another without letters, paper, pens or anything like that?" Shaggy asked curiously.

"You would be surprised; we witches can communicate in various other ways besides using mere pens and paper or computers, for example I can use my mind and my thoughts to reach out to people telepathically over hundreds or thousands of miles. We can also communicate with people who are no longer of this world, and we can use our powers to communicate through any member of the animal kingdom as well" Amanda replied.

"Zoinks, like that's pretty unreal Amanda; actually it's funny you mention animals because there's always something I've wanted to know about witches" Shaggy remarked.

"Really? What's that Shaggy?" Amanda wondered, her left eyebrow raised as she spoke.

"Well, I've read and heard that witches have animal familiars. Like a member of the animal kingdom that responds to whatever command or something the witch or warlock wants, or like a guiding spirit that helps the sorcerer or sorceress along in their magical and mortal life, at least that's what I've read and heard" Shaggy replied.

"Ah yes; you know if you were a warlock, I think Scooby might be your familiar, he's certainly friendly and certainly helps you out in your life" Amanda remarked.

"True, very true; and Scooby's been with me while we've investigated all sorts of supernatural events and things like that, he's probably my best friend, well other then Velma, Daphne and Fred of course, and you of course" Shaggy replied.

"Of course" Amanda remarked.

"What about you, do you have a familiar or something?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, I said I had a cat back when I was in high school right" Amanda replied.

"Right" Shaggy answered.

"So I guess that answers your question huh?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, like I guess so; but I wish you still had a familiar or something, I bet he was really cool" Shaggy replied.

"He was very cool Shaggy; he would listen to whatever I said, he would talk to me, ask me how my day was, etc.; but alas, that was a long time ago" Amanda remarked.

"Must be tough to not have someone who will listen to you and talk to you about your day and such huh?" Shaggy asked.

"It is, believe me Shaggy it is. Although, when you think about it sometimes I would rather be by myself." Amanda replied.

"Why would you be by yourself? Or why would you want to be by yourself?" Shaggy inquired.

"Well, to be honest sometimes I would rather be by myself. Just to do some thinking, to get my brain unclogged and my thoughts all in order. Believe it or not, before you came along when I used to spend a lot of time by myself, I used to… well, I used to talk to some of the stuffed animals that I kept in my bedroom." Amanda replied, looking a bit embarrassed as she scratched the back of her head while speaking.

"Amanda, there's no reason for you to be embarrassed at all. As a matter of fact, I used to talk to a couple stuffed animals that I had; before my parents got Scooby Doo at the puppy farm he came from that is." Shaggy responded.

"No way! And I thought I was the only one who did that!" Amanda replied, almost blurting out her response to the sandy haired young man's comment.

"Like you must have been lonely a lot back then. Although, to tell the truth despite all the time I spent with my friends solving mysteries, my dad would spend a lot of time on his job at the police department, so I guess I was lonely pretty often too." Shaggy said, softly holding up the young woman's chin as he spoke to her.

"So, I guess we have a lot more in common then we both thought huh?" Amanda asked.

"I guess you could say that Amanda, I guess you could say that. Maybe later you can show me some of the stuffed animals you have?" Shaggy answered with a question of his own.

"Sounds good to me. Who knows, maybe we have some of the same stuffed animals." Amanda replied.

"It's certainly possible…" Shaggy began, although as soon as he started to respond to Amanda's comment, the young man could hear the distinct sound of a phone ringing.

"Like that figures, I wonder whose calling?" the sandy haired young adult wondered aloud.

"Why don't you go over to the phone and answer it. Maybe it'll be really important…" Amanda replied.

"Good thinking Amanda. I guess I should see who it is; I mean I don't want to make whoever it is wait a long time." Shaggy remarked, before getting up from the sofa and walking over to the phone in the kitchen.

Shaggy then picked up the phone from the receiver and placed it to his right ear and waited to hear who was calling Amanda's house so early in the day.

"Hello?" Shaggy asked.

"Shaggy? It's Velma, are you busy at all?" responded a female voice on the other end of the phone.

"I've just been talking to Amanda actually. And we had breakfast together as well, which was fantastic by the way. So what's up?" Shaggy inquired.

"Well, Fred just called and said that we've got another mystery. He and Daphne are in the Mystery Machine, and are already headed over to my house to pick me up, and then we'll head over to Amanda's house to pick you and her up, if that's OK of course." Velma replied.

"Like that's great, but do you have Amanda's address?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure I do. Remember, we were all at her house the other day." Velma answered.

"Oh yeah, that's right. But like what about Scooby Doo?" Shaggy inquired.

"Well, he's with me still here at my house, and doing quite well of course." Velma responded.

"Terrific, but like what's the mystery this time around?" Shaggy queried.

"Well, from what Fred told me and Scooby, it has something to do with an ancient mansion outside of town. Apparently, in the last few months there have been reports of unexplainable phenomena around the building, and the surrounding area." Velma explained.

"What does that mean in English?" Shaggy asked.

"Simple, it means that the mansion and the grounds have had numerous reports of strange paranormal activity." Velma replied.

"Sounds like something that could be right up our alley all right. I wonder what kind of activity we're talking about though?" Shaggy asked.

"I guess we'll find out Shaggy. Just make sure and be ready to go when the Mystery Machine arrives in the driveway of Amanda's house, OK?" Velma replied, with a question of her own.

"Gotcha, and see you soon. Oh, and say hi to Scooby for me; and make sure he's doing OK." Shaggy responded.

"No problem Shaggy, and talk to you soon." Velma replied.

"Got it, see you when we get there, bye." Shaggy responded.

"Bye" Velma replied, before hanging up the phone on her end, which Shaggy heard.

After hanging up Amanda's phone back on the receiver, Shaggy walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, where Amanda was waiting for him on the sofa.

"Who was that Shaggy? Was it important like I thought it was?" Amanda inquired.

"Sure was Amanda. You remember Velma right?" Shaggy asked.

"Of course, one of your friends that I met the other night, and one the detectives you were mentioning. She was a pretty nice person as I recall; very friendly, and very intelligent, at least that's what I could tell just by looking at her." Amanda replied.

"She was, and is Amanda, that's for sure. Anyway, she told me over the phone that there was a mystery that we needed to investigate." Shaggy responded.

"A mystery? Oh wow, what kind of mystery was it?" Amanda asked, with a curious look on her face.

"Well, all that Velma told me is that the mystery surrounds an ancient mansion outside of town." Shaggy replied.

"Sounds interesting, anything else I should know about it?" Amanda inquired.

"A couple things actually: first, apparently there have been reports of unexplainable phenomena surrounding the building and the grounds in the past few months. And second, from what Velma said, it sounded like whatever occurrences are happening in the area of this mansion might definitely be something worth checking out." Shaggy replied.

"Huh… sounds like Velma and I might have more in common then I thought." Amanda noted.

"Why's that?" Shaggy asked.

"Because if I were in her shoes, that's exactly what I would have said." Amanda replied.

"Like s-somehow I figured you were going to say that. Although, there's one thing that makes me feel better about going on this mystery." Shaggy remarked, albeit nervously at first.

"What's that Shaggy?" Amanda asked, looking deep into her boyfriend's eyes as she spoke.

"You of course. I mean since I have someone to keep me company and someone who's a sorceress to boot, this investigation might not be so bad." Shaggy replied, looking deep into the young woman's blue eyes as he spoke.

"Thank you Shaggy, you are a very cool guy, and a great boyfriend." Amanda said as she gently took hold of the sandy haired young man's right hand.

"You're very welcome Amanda, and you're an equally cool girl and a very cool girlfriend too." Shaggy replied, as he gently took hold of the young woman's right hand.

Amanda and Shaggy found themselves standing in the living room for a few moments, although time might as well have stopped for the two lovebirds. As they looked at each other with great respect and great affection for one another, it wouldn't have mattered if the outside world had no sense of life whatsoever.

Because at that precise moment, at that miniscule second, to Amanda Collins and Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, nothing else seemed important, other then the pair's relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

A few moments then passed, and the two of them found themselves leaning in towards one another's faces. Before long though, Amanda and Shaggy had leaned in enough that the two of them found themselves face to face with one another, which soon led to them being engaged in a heartfelt and beautiful kiss.

While the two young adults more then likely wanted the kiss to last for as long as possible, they remembered that there was work to be done, and that the rest of Mystery Incorporated would soon be arriving at the sorceress's house.

However, while Amanda and Shaggy didn't know it now, their relationship was going to go through a major test in the gang's upcoming mystery. Because as the two of them waited for the Mystery Machine, someone was plotting against them, ready to break them apart, possibly for good.

**Author's Notes: As I've mentioned on other chapters of other stories, I'm 100 percent sorry that I didn't update this sooner and posted it sooner. I got a bit lazy in terms of writing; well, that and I didn't have any ideas for this story.**

**I hope to update and write and post on my stories with greater frequency in the future, although I can't promise anything.**


End file.
